1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotating wing aircraft, and, more particularly to rotating wing aircraft relying on autorotation of a rotor to provide lift, and systems and methods for improving aerodynamics of a rotorcraft airframe.
2. The Background Art
Rotating wing aircraft rely on a rotating wing to provide lift. In contrast, fixed wing aircraft rely on air flow over a fixed wing to provide lift. Fixed wing aircraft must therefore achieve a minimum ground velocity on takeoff before the lift on the wing is sufficient to overcome the weight of the plane. Fixed wing aircraft therefore generally require a long runway along which to accelerate to achieve this minimum velocity and takeoff.
In contrast, rotating wing aircraft can take off and land vertically or along short runways inasmuch as powered rotation of the rotating wing provides the needed lift. This makes rotating wing aircraft particularly useful for landing in urban locations or undeveloped areas without a proper runway.
The most common rotating wing aircraft in use today are helicopters. A helicopter typically includes a fuselage, housing an engine and passenger compartment, and a rotor, driven by the engine, to provide lift. Forced rotation of the rotor causes a reactive torque on the fuselage. Accordingly, conventional helicopters require either two counter rotating rotors or a tail rotor in order to counteract this reactive torque.
Another type of rotating wing aircraft is the autogyro. An autogyro aircraft derives lift from an unpowered, freely rotating rotor or plurality of rotary blades. The energy to rotate the rotor results from a windmill-like effect of air passing through the underside of the rotor. The forward movement of the aircraft comes in response to a thrusting engine such as a motor driven propeller mounted fore or aft.
During the developing years of aviation aircraft, autogyro aircraft were proposed to avoid the problem of aircraft stalling in flight and to reduce the need for runways. The relative airspeed of the rotating wing is independent of the forward airspeed of the autogyro, allowing slow ground speed for takeoff and landing, and safety in slow-speed flight. Engines may be tractor-mounted on the front of an autogyro or pusher-mounted on the rear of the autogyro.
Airflow passing the rotary wing, alternately called rotor blades, which are tilted upward toward the front of the autogyro, act somewhat like a windmill to provide the driving force to rotate the wing, i.e. autorotation of the rotor. The Bernoulli effect of the airflow moving over the rotor surface creates lift.
Various autogyro devices in the past have provided some means to begin rotation of the rotor prior to takeoff, thus further minimizing the takeoff distance down a runway. One type of autogyro is the “gyrodyne,” which includes a gyrodyne built by Fairey aviation in 1962 and the XV-1 convertiplane first flight tested in 1954. The gyrodyne includes a thrust source providing thrust in a flight direction and a large rotor for providing autorotating lift at cruising speeds. To provide initial rotation of the rotor, jet engines were secured to the tip of each blade of the rotor and powered during takeoff, landing, and hovering.
Although rotating wing aircraft provide the significant advantage of vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL), they are much more limited in their maximum flight speed than are fixed wing aircraft. The primary reason that prior rotating wing aircraft are unable to achieve high flight speed is a phenomenon known as “retreating blade stall.” As the fuselage of the rotating wing aircraft moves in a flight direction, rotation of the rotor causes each blade thereof to be either “advancing” or “retreating.”
That is, in a fixed-wing aircraft, all wings move forward in fixed relation, with the fuselage. In a rotary-wing aircraft, the fuselage moves forward with respect to the air. However, rotor blades on both sides move with respect to the fuselage. Thus, the velocity of any point on any blade is the velocity of that point, with respect to the fuselage, plus the velocity of the fuselage. A blade is advancing if it is moving in the same direction as the flight direction. A blade is retreating if it is moving opposite the flight direction.
The rotor blades are airfoils that provide lift that depends on the speed of air flow thereover. The advancing blade therefore experiences much greater lift than the retreating blade. One technical solutions to this problem is that the blades of the rotors are allowed to “flap.” That is, the advancing blade is allowed to fly or flap upward in response to the increased air speed thereover such that its blade angle of attack is reduced. This reduces the lift exerted on the blade. The retreating blade experiences less air speed and tends to fly or flap downward such that its blade angle of attack is increased, which increases the lift exerted on the blade.
Flap enables rotating wing aircraft to travel in a direction perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotor. However, lift equalization due to flapping is limited by a phenomenon known as “retreating blade stall.” As noted above, flapping of the rotor blades increases the angle of attack of the retreating blade. However, at certain higher speeds, the increase in the blade angle of attack required to equalize lift on the advancing and retreating blades results in loss of lift (stalling) of the retreating blade.
A second limit on the speed of rotating wing aircraft is the drag at the tips of the rotor. The tip of the advancing blade is moving at a speed equal to the speed of the aircraft and relative to the air, plus the speed of the tip of the blade with respect to the aircraft. That is equal to the sum of the flight speed of the rotating wing aircraft plus the product of the length of the blade and the angular velocity of the rotor. In helicopters, the rotor is forced to rotate in order to provide both upward lift and thrust in the direction of flight. Increasing the speed of a helicopter therefore increases the air speed at the rotor or blade tip, both because of the increased flight speed and the increased angular velocity of the rotors required to provide supporting thrust.
The air speed over the tip of the advancing blade can therefore exceed the speed of sound even though the flight speed is actually much less. As the air speed over the tip approaches the speed of sound, the drag on the blade becomes greater than the engine can overcome. In autogyro aircraft, the tips of the advancing blades are also subject to this increased drag, even for flight speeds much lower than the speed of sound. The tip speed for an autogyro is typically smaller than that of a helicopter, for a given airspeed, since the rotor is not driven. Nevertheless, the same drag increase occurs eventually.
A third limit on the speed of rotating wing aircraft is reverse air flow over the retreating blade. As noted above, the retreating blade is traveling opposite the flight direction with respect to the fuselage. At certain high speeds, portions of the retreating blade are moving rearward, with respect to the fuselage, slower than the flight speed of the fuselage. Accordingly, the direction of air flow over these portions of the retreating blade is reversed from that typically designed to generate positive lift. Air flow may instead generate a negative lift, or downward force, on the retreating blade. For example, if the blade angle of attack is upward with respect to wind velocity, but wind is moving over the wing in a reverse direction, the blade may experience negative lift.
The ratio of the maximum air speed of a rotating wing aircraft to the maximum air speed of the tips of the rotor blades is known as the “advance ratio. The maximum advance ratio of rotary wing aircraft available today is less than 0.5, which generally limits the top flight speed of rotary wing aircraft to less than 200 miles per hour (mph). For most helicopters, that maximum achievable advance ratio is between about 0.3 and 0.4.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a rotating wing aircraft capable of vertical takeoff and landing and flight speeds in excess of 200 mph.
At high advance ratios, the drag on the rotor blades near their roots, as well as the drag on the various apparatus within the rotor hub itself become even more significant. In helicopters and autogyros, rotor drag can be a significant fraction of the overall drag on the aircraft. As advance ratios increase, the drag caused by the rotor may be a significant consumer of power. Up to 25 percent of the overall drag on the aircraft is contemplated.
Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide a mechanism for reducing the drag on a rotor, particularly near the root of each rotor blade, as well as for the rotor hub at the center of the rotor. It would further be an advance in the art to provide a minimized drag coefficient, while still supporting or containing all of the necessary functionality and mechanisms required to operate the rotor blades. It would be a further advance in the art to provide a reduction in aerodynamic drag for support systems, actuators, connectors, and the like transferring any materials, forces, information, actuation, or the like from an aircraft, through a rotor hub, and out to a rotor blade.